Familiar Faces
by BookWorm37
Summary: Jack and Teal'c go out for Mexican after work one day and see someone who looks aweful familiar ... but it can't be her, can it? Add angst and romance to the genres.
1. Oh Boy

A/N: I'm back, and I'm very evil! I hope you guys like this one - I've been working on it for a while.

* * *

"So, T, where do you want to go?" Jack O'Neill asked as he turned a corner away from the mountain. 

"I believe the Mexican restaurant on Seventh Street would be most enjoyable, O'Neill," the big Jaffa said, looking out the window at the cars zooming by beside them.

"'Kay," Jack said with raised eyebrows, Seventh wasn't exactly the best side of town to be on – but they really did have great Mexican.

Jack was pulling his truck up on the sidewalk next to the restaurant when he noticed a hooker near by that looked familiar. "T," he said, motioning in her direction as the woman in a flimsy looking sequins top, mini skirt and fishnet hose with tall black pumps on her feet leaned against the wall of a building, smoking a cigarette as she waited for a customer to come by.

"O'Neill, I was not aware Colonel Carter was employed in this area," Teal'c said stoically…and was that _confusion_ in his voice?

"She isn't, T." Jack handed him some money, "Go get the food you want to go, T. I'm going to go talk to her."

"O'Neill, I do not believe that a wise course of action," Teal'c said warningly.

"That's an _order_, T."

"Very well, O'Neill."

Jack walked up to the woman who looked surprisingly similar to Samantha Carter, "Carter?" he asked warily.

She looked up, "Yeah? You lookin' for a date?"

"_Sam_ Carter?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Look, mister, time is money. You got the money, I've got the time."

Jack sighed and handed her a twenty, "Now, are you Sam Carter?"

She put out her cigarette with her heel as she smirked at him, "The name's Sue, but I can be whoever you want me to be, mister."

A sports car pulled up alongside Jack's truck. A woman walked out and over to where Jack was standing, "Sue?"

Jack turned around at the familiar voice, "Hey, Carter."

The new woman looked at him oddly, "_What_? I haven't been a Carter in years."

"O'Neill, I told you this was not a wise course of action," Teal'c said as he walked up a few minutes later carrying two full doggy bags of Mexican food. "Colonel Carter will not be pleased."

Sue and the other woman standing beside Jack looked at each other. Simultaneously they said, "They think we're Sam."

"What?" Jack said, now very confused. He looked at both of the Sam Carter look-alikes with confusion.

The second woman to show up thought for a minute, "General Jack O'Neill?"

"Yeah."

"Crap," she whispered. "I'm Sandra Nelson, this is Susanna Carter. _We_ are Samantha Carter's sisters."

"Holy crap."

Once again the conversation was halted when a car pulled up behind Sandra's and Jack's. This time _another_ woman got out. She stopped as she looked at the four people talking next to the Mexican restaurant that had been her destination.

"Holy Hannah," she said as she walked up. "Sue! I thought you were over this."

Sue smirked at her sister, "Apparently we both have little secrets we don't like to share, _Samantha_."

Sam glared at her before turning to her other sister, "What's going on, Sandra?"

"Your…um, _friends_ here thought that Sue was _you_. Then _I_ pulled up and they thought that _I _was you. Care to explain."

Sam groaned, "Sir, Teal'c, you might want to wait for me at my house."

"Very well, Colonel Carter," Teal'c said, "Come, O'Neill."

Jack went back to his car unwillingly. He wanted an explanation – and he wanted it _now_! There was no way Sam had sisters that he didn't know about! Jacob never said anything about sisters … had he?

Sam turned to her sisters as the truck drove off, "Come on. You guys got me into this mess, now you have to help me explain it to them."

Sue shook her head, "I'm working, Sam. Sorry."

"I'll give you two hundred bucks if you get in my car and help me explain to my boss and two of my co-workers why I have two twin sister I never told them about."

"There was only one other guy there," Sandra pointed out.

Sam grinned menacingly, "Yes, there _was_ only one other man there … but they're bound to call Daniel on the way to my house. Get in the car, Sue."

"Four hundred."

"Three."

"Fine."

"You coming, Sandra?" Sam asked her other sister.

Sandra nodded, "I just have to call Ethan and let him know. I'll be there in a few."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Now, Sue," Sam lectured as she pulled her car into the garage, "What are you going to do when we go inside?" 

Susanna sighed, repeating what Sam had told her at least twenty times on the ride over, "Go into your bedroom and put on a nice big, conservative Air Force tee-shirt and jeans to make your boss and co-workers more comfortable. And so they don't find out where our mole is that all of us share."

"Very good," Sam said, unlocking the car and getting out. "Now go."

As she promised, Sandra pulled up behind Sam's car thirty seconds later. It was now or never, Sam sighed as her sister used the garage entrance into the house and made her way into Sam's bedroom.

"Ready?" Sandra asked as Susanna came out of the bathroom in a very conservative, very Sam-like outfit on instead of her hooker clothes.

Susanna nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be. Sam's already out there trying to explain it to them. I don't know why, but she's _really_ worried about what they'll think of her."

Sandra rolled her eyes, "She's in the Air Force, Sue. Do you realize how hard she's worked to get to where she is now? Just like Dad that way. Come on, let's go help Sam out of this, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

The two sisters came out of the bedroom and walked into Sam's living room where three men and the third of the triplets were sitting, talking.

Sandra raised her hand in a greeting, "Hi."

"Hi," Sue said, a very self-satisfied smile on her face. It seemed dearest Sammie had an interesting career – _three_ hot guys on her team? Maybe she'd be willing to share…

* * *

A/N: I've always loved the idea of making Sam have a twin, but then as I was writing this chapter it came to me how hilarious it would be if she was a triplet and the men of SG-1 met both of her sisters at the _same time_! Please review. 


	2. Not Again

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get up. I would have had it up on Thursday, but I got this terrible migraine that lasted (and got progressively worse) until I went to the ER on Friday night. I'm still in some pain, but updating because I'm in a pretty good mood. I hope this chapter makes sense...

* * *

Sam looked back at the man neither of the other sisters had seen before. He was doing a fairly good job at impersonating a gold fish. "Daniel, these are my sisters." 

He pointed at them, still pretending to be a fish, "They … they … they …"

Jack nodded, smirking at the younger man, "Just say it. It gets easier after you say it."

Daniel glared at Jack, "They look like Sam!"

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson. Both of Colonel Carter's sisters resemble her a great deal."

Sandra furrowed her brow in confusion, but it was Sue who asked the question, "Okay, you guys know who we are - and we know about General O'Neill … but who are _you_ two?"

Sam groaned, knowing where her sister's thoughts were headed but answering anyway, "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, and T. Murray."

Sandra looked at her sister wide eyed, "What's the T stand for?"

"We are not at liberty to reveal that information," Teal'c said seriously. Both of Sam's sisters cocked their heads at Teal'c in a fashion so Sam like that Jack and Daniel could help but laugh at them.

"General," Sam said calmly as he laughed at her and her sisters with Daniel. "Did I mention to you that Sandra's a self-defense teacher and Sue has level _four_ advanced training in hand to hand?"

Daniel immediately stopped laughing, now _very_ intimidated by the three women. If these other two were anything like their Carter … heads would roll if they felt someone was making fun of them.

Jack glared at her, "You left out that little bit of information, _Carter_."

"Will you just _stop_ calling her that?" Sue rolled her eyes in exasperation, "It's annoying as hell!"

Jack looked like he was about to yell at her when Sam stopped him, "_Sir_."

Sue looked at her sister like she was crazy, "And stop calling him _that_! Holy Hannah, Sam! I know about the regs the military imposes on its officers – but this is taking it a bit far, don't you think?"

Sandra put a calming hand on Sue's arm as she said, "I think she's right, Sam. You are taking this a _bit_ far."

"Whoa! Wait a minute here!" Jack said, holding up his hands as he got up from his seat, "How did this become about the way I talk to my subordinates and how they address me? That's frankly none of your business."

Sue grinned, "Actually, General, it's very much so our business."

Jack glared at her, "And why is that, Sue?"

Sue just smiled maliciously at him as Sandra answered, "Because Sam's life is our lives, too, _Jack_."

Daniel furrowed his brow; "_Now_ I know why Sam looked familiar the first time we met!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, sharing a worried/confused look with her sisters as they sat down next to her on the sofa. Jack thought it was kinda funny as he reclaimed his seat: three women sitting next to each other that looked so alike, and the one he couldn't have was the only one he wanted.

"What were you guys doing the winter of '89?" Daniel asked, getting excited as he asked his question.

Sue, Sandra and Sam shared a look of foreboding: they all remembered too well what happened that winter when their Dad was in D.C. and they all flew in to visit him.

"We were in D.C., why?" Sandra finally said, remaining calm outwardly but secretly afraid of what he'd say about their time in D.C.

Daniel leaned forward, "You were Santa's _little helpers_ at the mall, weren't you?"

It was Sue who answered him, "At least we weren't the grown man who asked if he could take a picture with Santa Claus and his little helpers."

It all clicked in Sam's mind, "That was you? Oh, God, I'd forgotten about that."

"What?" Jack asked, curious as to why Daniel's face was crimson and the triplets were looking like the cats that ate the canary.

Sandra pulled out a picture from her wallet and showed it to Jack who couldn't help but laugh at the sight: the nerdiest Daniel Jackson he'd ever seen was surrounded by two of the Carter sisters on one side with the other Carter on the other side with a man dressed like Santa Claus.

"Who was Santa that year?" Jack asked, noting that the man dressed in the suit looked a little familiar.

"Dad," the three said in unison.

Teal'c took the picture from Jack, "I do not believe this man resembles Jacob Carter, O'Neill. Is not Jacob Carter without hair on the top of his head?"

Sam looked down to hide her smirk while O'Neill answered, "He's wearing a wig, T. I can't believe you never told me this, Colonel."

"You never _asked_, sir."

Daniel looked at Sam, "I can't believe you never reminded me, Sam!"

"Daniel? Did you _really_ want me to _remind_ you?" Sam asked seriously. "You have the picture on your mantle, for Pete's wake!" Sandra and Sue looked at Sam curiously when she said the slightly different version of the catch phrase, but they said nothing.

Daniel looked down, "I guess not. So, Sue, what is it that you exactly do? Sam just said that you had level four advanced hand to hand training."

Sue looked at her sister, silently asking if it was safe for her to reveal the true nature of her job, Sam nodded slightly, but Sue decided to have a little fun first. "It's classified."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, unbeknownst to him however was that his eyebrow was in unison with Daniel's eyebrow and Teal'c's. Sandra looked down to hide the smile the crept onto her face.

"We all have _really_ high clearance levels," Jack said, prodding for more information.

"Is it hard to breath?" Sue asked, her face straight, but her eyes dancing. Daniel found it just so eerie that she could look and act so much like Sam. It scared him a little.

"Mt. Everest," Jack said in response, "Has a lot of oxygen compared to how high up we go, Sue."

Sandra and Sue looked at Sam in wonder, "That's new," they said in unison.

Sam's grin was very fake, "Yeah, well, remember when we went to the lake two years ago during the summer with Dad?"

Both nodded and Sam continued, "It turned out, the guy staying next to us, that needed help with his water heater ran for the White House … and he won."

Sue looked at her sister with a mix of incredulity and anger, "And you knew this a year and a half ago when I was trying to get the support for my case? Can you now explain to me, _Samantha_, why I didn't get the support and that case was _shut down_?"

Sam looked down at her hands, unable to meet her sister's gaze, "Sue … that case went a _lot_ farther up than you think. There was nothing I could do to help you out with what happened in that case."

"Sam, that drug was being secretly distributed to an _entire_ town. How is that something that should go unpunished?"

Sam's male co-workers thought back in their minds to what was happening a year and a half ago. Daniel had been ascended…Jack was stuck with that Canaan Tok'ra who caused that horrible Ba'al situation, and Teal'c was…being Teal'c.

"Look, Sue, I _would_ have done something if I _could_ have," Sam began, but Sandra cut her off.

"Sam, this is just like that time last year when I said I needed you to come watch the kids for me because Andrew was in the hospital. You said sure one day and then half an hour later called back to tell me you couldn't make it!"

Sam opened her mouth to respond, but before she could utter a sound, there was a blinding flash of light and all three women vanished. Jack looked at Daniel and Teal'c before all three of them shouted in unison: "THOR!" A brief second later the three of them were then transported to the little alien's ship.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses as to what Sue does for a living? Think Stevenson, Oregon. 


	3. Come Again

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was waiting to see if more people would review - after all the reviews I got for the first chapter, the second chapter's reviews were rather a let down.

* * *

Sue and Sandra screamed in shock as a little gray alien came into view. "Colonel Carter?" he asked in what appeared to be a monotone voice. 

Sam swore, "Thor, get the guys up here. _Now_." The alien moved back behind a console and did just that.

Jack swore as he was beamed onto the alien's ship, "Thor, buddy, have you got the _worst_ timing ever! What's wrong?"

Thor blinked at Jack, cocking his head slightly to one side, he responded, "O'Neill, the Asgard are under attack."

"And? So? But? Therefore?" Jack asked, losing his 'cool' very rapidly.

"We are in need of Colonel Carter's assistance."

Sue and Sandra were huddling together, pointing at Thor and acting like goldfish. "It's a…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Thor, meet my sisters, Susanna Carter and Sandra Nelson. Sue, Sandra, this is Thor … the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

Sandra looked at her sister incredulously, "_This_ is what you do all day down in that mountain of yours! Talk to aliens?"

Daniel scratched his head, "I think it's part of the job description: talk to aliens, save the world, save alien worlds from destruction … Anything I'm forgetting?"

"Get the alien prince or princess fall head over heels in love with the resident scientists on the team," Jack added with a grin.

Sandra looked at Jack in horror, "And exactly _how many_ aliens have fallen for Sam?"

Jack cocked his head as if trying to come up with the correct number, "At least thirty."

"I believe your estimate to be below the standard, O'Neill. It has been fifty-three," Teal'c said with a small nod to Sam who was blushing profusely.

"Oh, yes, I forgot, you like _counting_," Jack said with a smirk. "Anyway, Daniel's score is … how many again?"

"One hundred and six, O'Neill."

Daniel groaned, but it was Sam who responded by changing the subject, "What's wrong, Thor?"

Thor blinked at her, wondering again how these Tauri could act so strangely. "The Replicators have followed us to our new home world and are attacking."

"So, _what_? You want her to blow up a ship again?" Jack asked, still a little sore that Sam had blown up the ship named after _him_.

"Indeed, O'Neill, we are in need of one of her – as you put it, dumb ideas," Thor said, blinking at Jack calmly.

Jack turned to Sam, "So, Carter, think you can handle giving them another dumb idea?"

"Whoa!" Sue said, a grin forming on her face, "That has to be the first time I heard someone use the words 'Carter' and 'dumb' in the same sentence while talking to _Sam_!"

Sam glared at her sisters, who were busy giggling at her, "I'll have you know that Thor is referring to the human race in general, _Sue_. The Asgard are physically incapable of thinking as simply as I do."

Sandra furrowed her brow, "You don't think _simply_, Sam."

"Not in Earth standards, but to the Asgard my mind is incredibly simple."

Jack turned to the two sisters of Sam and said, "Puts it all into prospective doesn't it?"

Sue nodded, taking it all in. Sandra was still confused about something, "Wait a second, you said blow up a ship _again_. Care to share, Sam?"

"Not really," Sam said, refusing to meet her sister's eyes.

"I will!" Jack replied cheerfully. "The Asgard made a really advanced warship named _The O'Neill_. Carter here blew it up!"

Sam glared at Jack, "There was a bit more involved in it than _that_, sir. I saved the Asgard home world thanks to that ship."

"You blew up the ship they named after me!" Jack said, refusing to let it drop.

"O'Neill," Teal'c's calm, monotone voice brought the irate General back to reality.

"What is it, T?"

"We appear to be moving at hyper speed."

Sam, Jack and Daniel all rounded on the little gray alien whose ship they were on, "THOR."

Thor calmly blinked back at the humans, "There is little time to waste. We cannot afford to lose time by dropping off Colonel Carter's siblings on Earth. The damage is already vast and it will take us at least several hours to reach Alfheim."

Jack grinned as he turned back to Carter and her two sisters, "Good, that gives us just enough time to fill them in on what it is that you've been doing for the past nine years. And for you to tell us why the hell Jacob never talks about you two!"

"Jacob Carter has mentioned his other two offspring to me many times, O'Neill," Teal'c said calmly as he watched the stars speed by them in the ship.

"Yeah, Jack, he even showed be pictures of the three of them together on their tenth birthday. Oh, Sam? Would _that_ dress be the reason you hated the one you had to wear with the Shavadi?" Daniel asked curiously.

Sam went red as she remembered the dresses her mother had made for all three of them to wear: hers had been baby blue; Sandra's was red; and Sue's was mint green. They were itchy as hell and all three girls had vowed never to step foot inside a tool monstrosity like the ones they'd been forced to wear on that day _ever again_. "Tool is itchy, Daniel," Sam said matter-of-factly, as if it absolved her from answering further.

Jack smirked at Sam, "I think I remember that picture. Jake was rather proud of showing it around on the Tok'ra base."

Sam's cheeks became hot red, along with Sandra and Sue's. It seemed that none of the sisters had liked those dresses.

"Who are the Tok'ra?" Sue finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"For cryin' out loud," Jack said under his breath as Daniel and Sam shared a look.

"You might want to sit down for this," Sam told her sisters (who were standing next to the 'window'. Sue and Sandra shared a look of foreboding and did as their sister requested them.

Daniel sighed, "Okay, I'll start. Back in the 1920's there was an archeological dig in Egypt headed up by a man named Dr. Langford …"

* * *

A/N: Way, way back many centuries ago... Donny Osmond is TOTALLY having an affair with the narrator in that movie/play!  



	4. Overreacting

A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! A lot more will be answered in this chapter, so just hang on.

* * *

After hearing the full story of the Stargate, Sandra was dumbfounded. Sue was just plain angry. "I can't believe you've known about this for eight years and you never told us, Sam! Dad's been living off world for six years and you never told us!" 

Sam was at a loss at what to say or do. It happened to be Jack who responded to Sue's outburst. "Actually, she's known about it for eleven years."

His old 2IC glared at him before turning her attention back to her sisters, "I really did want to tell you guys, but … look at how you're reacting now! The Stargate is the single most important project in the _world_. Only about twenty people who don't work at the SGC know about its existence."

"Who else knows?" Sue demanded, rising to her feet to pace the ship's bridge. "Huh! I'm guessing Pete knows, doesn't he?"

"Peter Shanahan received a near fatal wound in his attempt to determine the true nature of the Stargate," Teal'c said wisely.

Understanding dawned on Sandra, "That's why he had the gun wound when you guys met us for dinner a couple months ago."

Sam nodded, "He followed me when I was going on a stakeout and nearly botched the whole mission."

Sue glared at Sam, "Was that before or _after_ he ran the background check on you?"

Sam looked down at her hands, "After."

"And you're still with this man, _why_? Because Mark introduced the two of you? Come on, Sam, even _I'm_ not that desperate." Sue's words stung Sam in more ways than one. She was in pain – partly because it was true.

Part of Sam wanted her sister to feel the same pain. With cold determination in her eyes, Sam locked eyes with Sue, "Apparently, _Susanna_, you are. Or did my boss just _imagine_ seeing you in your old spot?"

Somewhere during the history of the Stargate, Thor had disappeared to take care of the rest of the ship; now, the three men occupying the bridge with the Carter sisters wished they could do the same.

Sue's eyes were wide with poorly contained fury, "At least I _deal_ with loss, Samantha. Last time I checked you're just like Dad, bottling it all up until you explode."

"Spreading your legs for every guy that gives you a smile is _not_ dealing," Sam said, her voice deathly low.

Sandra watched her sisters argue, trying to find a way to break them apart without being subject to their near lethal word blows. "Sammie, Susie, come on you two. Do you really want to rehash all of this with an _audience_?"

At the mention of her team, Sam turned beet red and made her way over to one of the consoles to hide her embarrassment. Daniel wouldn't understand – and he'd want to talk about it; General O'Neill would act like nothing was wrong – like he always did whenever Sam's façade of perfection slipped; Teal'c … might actually understand. And he wouldn't try to force Sam to talk about it before she was ready. There were days when Teal'c was the only one Sam could stand to be around just for this quality.

Sue, on the other hand, chose to stalk out of the bridge into the unknown compartments of the ship.

Jack watched her go before turning to Daniel, "Danny. Make sure she doesn't get lost or anything, okay?"

"Sure, Jack," Daniel said before running off after Sue before she found a room on the ship she shouldn't look in.

Sandra sighed as she sat down again against one of the walls of the bridge some distance away from Sam. The blonde haired woman looked down at her wedding ring and smiled slightly, remembering when her husband asked her to marry him. It seemed like so long ago, but he was the center of her life – he had grounded her life in so many ways.

A few minutes later she heard Jack O'Neill slide down to sit beside her. "So…" he said, not sure how to start the conversation with his subordinate's sister.

"So?" Sandra mimicked. "I'm sure there are lots of things you're just dying to know, Jack. Just ask me."

Jack shrugged, "Okay … What was that fight earlier really about?"

She shook her head, "It's really not my place to tell you that." Her head turned and her clear blue eyes found his, "But I will tell you that it goes a lot deeper than you could ever imagine. It started when our mom died."

He nodded, accepting that answer for the time being, "I can live with that. So, what do you and Sue do for a living?"

Sandra smirked, "I teach a self defense class at the Air Force Academy that teaches female cadets ways to overpower a man who has more training than she does."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "I'll keep that in mind. And Sue?"

"She works for the Denver field division of the DEA," Sandra said with a sigh, her head rolling back around to look out the 'window'.

"Drug Enforcement Administration? Wow, that must be pretty intense."

"Yeah. All though apparently not as intense as what Sam's been doing." There was a bit of irony and contempt in Sandra's voice that made Jack wonder about her true feelings on the matter.

"You seem to be taking all this pretty well."

"All what?"

"The Stargate, aliens – that stuff."

"Why shouldn't I? Sam doesn't joke around about her work – and it kinda helps that we'd just _met_ an alien right before you explained it to us."

"True." They were silent for a few minutes before Jack spoke again, "So, what's your husband do?"

Sandra smirked again, "I was wondering when you'd be getting back to him. Lt. Colonel Ethan Nelson, United States Marine Corps and currently stationed at Cheyenne Mountain." Her grinning face found Jack's astonished one, "He's the other reason I wasn't shocked to discover what my baby sister does for a living."

"You're husband's the CO of an SG-5?"

* * *

A/N: Truthfully, how many of you expected THAT to happen? 


	5. Full Story

A/N: Wow, I can't believe how steady the response to this has been! And no negatives! I know that Colonel Nelson isn't the show's commander of SG-5 during Season Eight, but now he is. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Sam looked up when she heard her CO raise his voice at her sister. "Oh, boy," she whispered under her breath as she realized that Sandra had just told him who her husband was. Sam turned to Teal'c, "I'll never hear the end of it now." 

"The conclusion of what, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked calmly.

Sam motioned toward Sandra and O'Neill, "That I never told the General that my brother-in-law is Colonel Nelson."

Teal'c silently raised an eyebrow. Of course, he'd known that Colonel Nelson was related to Colonel Carter somehow within a year of joining the SGC.

"Should you not go and apologize to your sister, Susanna, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked in his quiet, monotone way.

Sam looked at him sharply, "I wasn't in the wrong, Teal'c. She was."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow again, "In my studies of Tauri culture, and the Tauri of the SGC unparticular, that those the saying 'It is better to be kind than to be right' is often proven true."

Sam sighed, her eyes lowering in defeat, "You're right. I could have been nicer to Sue. The Stargate must have been a shock to her. I'll go tell them that we're about to drop out of hyper space."

* * *

Sue ran down the corridor aimlessly, unaware and uncaring of where she ended up. It just wasn't right for Sam to have said that about her life! Like Sam did such a _great_ job dealing with pain herself. 

"Sue?" she heard someone call out to her. She quickened her pace, but unfortunately for her, soon she came to a dead end in the corridor of the ship. Having no idea how to open the doors, Sue sank to her knees and waited for whoever was following her to catch up.

It was that archeologist, Daniel. Sue's pain filled face reminded him so much of Sam's right after Jolinar that Daniel couldn't help himself: he sank to his knees and pulled Sue into a brotherly embrace.

At the friendly response of the younger man, Sue stiffened for a few seconds before letting her arms wrap around him in return and her head fall to his shoulder. It was in that position that she proceeded to do what she hadn't let herself do since her mother died: she cried.

Well, _sobbed_ would be a more appropriate term, but the point is that on board an alien ship in the middle of the universe, being held by a man she hardly knew Sue finally allowed herself to voice her grief in a way other than seduction and sex. And if felt so good that she didn't want to stop.

Finally Sue pulled away, her tears having stopped and her ego thoroughly bruised. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean to react like that."

"It's all right, Sue," Daniel said with a small smile. To tell the truth he thought she looked rather cute with the tearstains covering her face. His light blue eyes met hers and he noticed yet another difference between Sam and Sue: Sue's eyes were more like the color of the sea after a storm than Sam's sky blues. "My shirt needed washed anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't expect Sam's words to get to me so much."

"It's really okay, Sue," Daniel said, brushing off her attempts at apologies. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked softly after a few minutes.

Sue shook her head, "Not really. But you can ask me if you want to. I know you're _dying_ to know what Sam was talking about before."

Daniel relented that fact, "Okay, then. What was she talking about?"

"The way we handle pain differently." Sue turned her sea colored eyes on Daniel, "Do you know how she deals with pain and loss?"

He shook his head, having an idea but not knowing for sure how his friend dealt with those things.

"She doesn't," was Sue's soft reply. "She bottles it all up inside until it gets so big that she explodes. Everything about Sammie has to be perfect or she will refuse to deal with it – hiding everything behind a cool façade of a good little soldier."

"And how do you handle pain?"

"Sex." At least she was being honest with herself and with those around her. "After our mom died I turned to my boyfriend, Gary, to help me take away the pain. And it worked. For such a long time it worked."

"What happened?" Daniel prodded, not really sure he wanted to know, but asking anyway so he could get further insight into this beautiful woman in front of him.

Sue looked down at her hands, covered in calluses from her gun and her training exercises. "He died of a drug overdose at eighteen," she finally whispered, her voice horse with emotion.

"I'm-"

"_Don't_ tell me you're sorry, Daniel," her tear-filled eyes met his with fierce determination. "_Everyone_ says they're sorry."

"I know," he whispered back. "I lost both my parents in an accident when I was eight."

"Then you know what it feels like."

"Yes."

"Well, after Gary died, I started to isolate myself from everyone else. I'd just graduated high school, Sam was off to the Academy, Sandra was engaged to this wonderful guy named Ethan, Dad was getting a promotion and being transferred to the Pentagon, Mark had left a year before for California … and I was stuck in limbo."

"And she became a stripper at a night club," Sam said in scorn as she walked up to the two of them, her mission of informing them about the drop from hyper space momentarily forgotten.

Sue glared at her younger sister, "What do you want Sam?"

"I just came to tell you both that we're going to be jumping out of hyper space in a few minutes. I thought you might like to see the Asgards' latest home world from space." Daniel got up and left the two sisters alone, recognizing the look in Sam's eyes as a need for privacy.

"Look, Sue, I'm sorry about what I said before," Sam started.

"It was true, Sam. It's always been true."

"That doesn't give me a right to say it in front of so many people." Sam looked at her older (by fifteen minutes) sister and smiled sadly, "You've done so much with your life since Gary died. He'd be so proud of you. Mom would be, too."

Sue rose to her feet, enveloping her sister in a bear hug that both needed so much. "Mom would be proud of you, too, Sam," Sue whispered. She pulled back, grinning through the tears that still welled in her eyes, "Now come on! Let's go save some little gray butts!"

* * *

A/N: Like Sam and Sue could stay pissed at each other for long when there's little gray butts that need saving! 


	6. Did You Know She Could Do That?

A/N: I'm not really sure how much sense this chapter will make - but I had to get rid of the threat to the Asgard that was the reason Thor beamed them up into the ship in the first place before I can get on with the family drama.

Oh, yeah! This chapter is for **Chibi Horsewoman**, **liketoread**, **kittn**, and **Natters**. Why? Because the rest of the story is going to be dedicated to four reviewers who leave me nice reviews CONSTANTLY! Mwuhahahahha! Yes, that is four DIFFERENT reviewers for each chapter.

* * *

Sam looked over the bomb the Asgard had constructed to attract the attention of the Replicators so that they could put a time dilation device in place. 

"Wait, remember you guys tried that before," Jack said as he watched _his_ Colonel put the finishing touches on the bomb. "And I'm sure we all remember what _that_ resulted in."

Sam looked up with a very serious expression on her face, "Sir, the threat that Replicator Carter and Fifth possess while leading such a large group of Replicators is still out of our hands." Her sisters exchanged a look at the mention of this 'Replicator Carter'. It didn't sound good at all. "Now, I know for a _fact_ that both of them are leading this attack. What we need to do is attract the bugs attention away from the time dilation device then high tail it out of here before it turns _on_."

"How slow will their perception of time be once the device is on?" Sandra asked, curious and terrified of what the answer would be.

Thor opened his mouth to say something, but it was Sam who answered before the techno babble of the Asgard could confuse anyone, "Basically, for every second that they experience, we will be experiencing two months."

Sue looked up from the window where she was watching the destructive power that was the Replicators. "But Jack said that the last time you guys did something like that the Replicators were able to turn the device the other way and you ended up with that thing … Fifth. Why would you want to risk that again?"

Sam's eyes filled with horror as she remembered what had happened the last time she had seen Fifth. "What would you suggest we do, then, Sue?"

"Thor, didn't you mention that last year Jack downloaded the schematics for a machine that will vaporize the Replicators, right?" Sue asked, her mind working faster than any of the men could imagine.

"Indeed, Sue Carter," Thor said, moving to a consol and bringing up the diagram on the screen in front of him.

Sue looked at the diagram closely. After a few moments she asked, "Can you bring up a three dimensional model of the device?"

"Indeed." A few moments later the device appeared on a stand close to Sue.

"Cool," Sandra said as she watched her younger sister closely inspect the alien machine before her.

"Yeah," Sue replied as she pried off the top of the machine and started fiddling with a few of the crystals. "Thor, does your ship have a way of transmitting a very large weapons blast that could encompass the whole planet?"

"Of course, _The Teal'c_ is equipped with the best the Asgard artillery has to offer," Teal'c said, bringing up schematics of the whole ship.

Sandra raised her eyebrows, "_The Teal'c_, eh? A warship named after a warrior?"

"Correct," Thor said with a slight nod. "_The O'Neill II_ and _The Teal'c_ are the Asgard's latest warships."

"What about Sam and Daniel?" Sue asked, running her hands along the crystals, trying to figure out how to make the machine work when placed in configuration with the other device Thor had on board. "Don't they get ships named after them?"

"Indeed," Thor explained to Sue, "_The Daniel Jackson_ is a scientific research vessel currently in the possession of Heimdall, our top scientist. _The Samantha Carter_ is currently under construction."

"What kind of ship will it be?" Sam asked, curious as to what the ship named after her would contain.

Thor turned his oversized gray head to the Tauri female who once hugged him after saving the Asgard home world, Othalla. He would never forget how uncomfortable that experience was for him. "It will primarily be a warship with our most advanced technology composing the shields, defenses, weapons and exploratory technologies."

"Cool."

"Indeed."

"Okay, I think I got it," Sue said, hoisting up the weapon she had modified. "Now this should be able to encompass a much larger area than it did before – all you have to do is hook it up to the transmitter."

Jack watched as Sue helped Thor hook up the device to the ship. "Thor, this is what we did when I first downloaded the device to your ship's mainframe … how come you didn't think of it before?"

"I confess, O'Neill, the Asgard have been preoccupied with our cloning dilemma and I have had little time for much else of late," Thor said, hoping that would explain everything to his Tauri friend.

Sue stood back to watch what was about to take place with her sisters and the men from the SGC.

"I am beaming the bomb to the surface of the planet now," Thor said, knowing that the bomb would attract a great deal of the Replicators solely because of the power consumption required to use the beaming technology.

Sandra and Sue watched on in amazement as the bomb was taken up in a white light and reappeared near the center of the Asgard city. "Won't that destroy a good deal of the city?" Sandra asked when she saw where it landed.

"If it were to detonate, then yes. But we are no longer attempting to detonate the device, Sandra Nelson," Teal'c explained, so that Thor could continue to focus on the task at hand: namely, destroying the Replicators on the planet's surface.

"Oh."

"Transmitting weapon's burst, now."

Soon the planet's surface was covered in little Replicator blocks no longer connected to each other, and no longer posing any greater threat than that of litter. The Asgard's national clean up crew was so _not_ looking forward to work the next day.

* * *

A/N: Next up: Pie. Review please and I'll be happy enough to update soon. 


	7. Old Married Couple We May Be

A/N: Okay, so I lied. There will be pie in the NEXT chapter.

Dedicated to: **scottiedog**, **samcarter2**, **nogigglingmajor**, and **Tahra**.

* * *

On the way back to Earth, Sue, Sandra and Sam spent the time talking and catching up on each other's lives. 

"I just don't get it, Sam," Sue said finally. "Both of us have _horrible_ track records with relationships … but why are you still with Pete when he _obviously_ isn't the right guy for you? I've seen you with him, Jonas, all your boyfriends and those three," she indicated Jack, Daniel and Teal'c with her thumb, "Why are you staying in a relationship you don't want to be in?"

Sam thought about what to say before she answered her sister's question. Her eyes traveled over to where Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were talking about something or other that was probably related to a bet or one of the unofficial workings at the SGC. Sam noticed how handsome Jack looked with his hair longer than normal, and the way his regular white tee-shirt was pulled tight over his chest when he laughed.

Sandra and Sue watched their sister closely, both having a very good idea why Sam was still in a relationship with Pete. At long last their sister turned back to them and whispered, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You're never alone, Sam," Sandra said softly, "We're always there for you. And so are those three fine men standing over there."

Tears came to Sam's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Sue put a comforting hand on her sister's knee, "Sam, I know my life is full of a lot of shit right now, and I know yours is, too – but you have to remember that having a life outside of work is often a lot better if you share it with someone who knows what you do all day."

Sam smirked slightly, "You sound like you're talking from experience, Sue."

"I am." Sue's eyes were soulful, trying to get her point across to her sister, "When I told you that I was working, it was true, but not in the way you think."

"What are you talking about?"

A genuine smile crept onto Sue's face, "I'm undercover trying to take down a drug lord."

"And you're comments about being in a relationship?" Sam asked, curiosity winning out over her desire to yell at her sister for scaring her like she had with the prostitution act.

"My partner at work, Diana, keeps on trying to set me up with her brothers and their friends, but work always gets in the way."

Sam nodded, knowing the feeling very well. "Yeah. You know, it doesn't really help that ninety percent of the planets we go to have at _least_ one person on them that thinks I'd make a good wife."

"Now, now, Carter, don't forget slave. Remember Turghan," Jack said as he walked up with Daniel and Teal'c.

Sam glared at her three teammates, "I'm still mad at you for that, _sir_."

"What? You're still mad?" Jack tsked as he sat down next to Sandra. "It's been seven and a half years, Carter! I thought you got over it about the same time that Kynthia pulled her stunt."

"I'm still mad about _that_, too," Sam said, her voice dangerously low. "You had no right to leave me in that damned tent alone! It smelled like rancid yak butter. Not to mention Kynthia pulled her _stunt_, as you called it, six months later and I thought you had more control than that, _sir_. I was still mortified because of the Touched virus, those damned blue crystals and what I had to do to Jonas!"

"She had _cake_! How the hell was I supposed to know it was drugged?" Jack shot back, his voice bearing the same enraged quality that Sam's did. "Not to mention that I _paid_ very dearly for that, Colonel."

Sandra and Sue watched the argument like it was a tennis match, wondering what the other was going to say while at the same time wondering what the hell they were talking about. It was just too much like a married couple for either of them to want to stop it.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter," Teal'c said calmly, "Is it wise to reopen old wounds while not in the confines of the sparring mat?"

Jack looked at Teal'c, "What a great idea, Teal'c. What do you say, Carter? You up for a sparring match when we get back to the base?"

Sam's eyes glinted with rage and something the five around her recognized as determination. "Are you sure, sir? I wouldn't want to scar your face again."

Jack glowered at Sam, "I think my face is going to be _fine_, Carter."

"O'Neill," Thor said calmly, "We are exiting hyper space. Where would you like me to 'drop' you?"

"Uh, drop us at the SGC gym, Thor," Jack said. "Ca-" before he could say another word Thor had beamed all of them into the requested room. "Damn, why does he _always_ do that? It's like he has it out for me or something!"

Sam glared at her boss, "Did you want to do this with gloves or without?"

Jack noticed the icy tint in her eyes (which he found extremely sexy but would never tell her that, of course) and thought to go on the safe side, "I think I want the gloves, Carter."

SG-5 had been working out in the gym, but as soon as the six beamed in, all four men on the Marine's second team got up and stood at attention. Sandra noticed her husband standing there and glared at him as Sam and Jack got ready to spar.

"Ethan Nelson! I don't think working out with your team qualifies as 'working late'," Sandra said with a glint in her eye that her husband knew well. She put her hands on her hips and intensified her glare, "Care to explain yourself, _Colonel_?"

Ethan looked down, refusing to let the rest of his team see his expression of defeat. "I'm sorry, Sandra. I _was_ working. And then Frank came in and asked if I wanted to watch Alex and Derrick spar off."

Sandra smirked, much to the amusement of the rest of SG-5. "It's okay, Ethan. I'm in a pretty good mood right now, anyway. I just met Thor and got to ride in his newest ship: _The Teal'c_."

The four men of SG-5 looked at her and the rest of the group in shock, "No fair!"

* * *

A/N: I just HAD to bring in SG-5! It was just begging to be done.  



	8. Names

A/N: Sorry for the confusion about the 'fantom' chapter. I revised it after I took it down and this is the result. OH, and I'm sorry if any of you are offended by how I end the sparring match.

Dedicated to: **sissybear**, **Virago500** (for being such a pain in the mik'ta), **trinitystargazer3**, and **Ilovesg1**.

* * *

Sam got ready for the fight by removing her sweater, revealing a low cut tank-top that Jack thought looked awfully familiar. It took him looking back into her eyes and noticing the primal anger in them that it finally clicked. 

"I don't think you're allowed to wear a shirt like that, Carter," he said, trying to contain how nervous he was.

Sam pouted a little, "Why not, sir? I saw nothing in the manuals about not being able to wear a tank top while fighting." A mischievous smirk appeared on her face, "Would you rather I took it off, _sir_?"

The men of SG-5 watched their CO expectantly as he tried to come up with an answer that would be appropriate and at the same time get Colonel Carter into a more appropriate shirt. No one was surprised when he just didn't answer altogether.

Sue grinned at her sister, "Sam, I thought I was the only one of us who fought dirty?"

Sam looked at her sister innocently, "This is fighting dirty? I thought it was … utilizing my assets. Isn't that what Mom called it?"

Sandra laughed at her sisters before turning back to her husband, "Now, aren't you glad I don't fight like that? You got the _sane_ Carter."

"I'm just wondering how he got a 'Carter' at all!" one of Ethan's men said jokingly. The other two, who had met Sandra at a few team nights before she 'disappeared' and left the guys alone, glared at the third.

The smile left Sandra's face as she looked at her husband's subordinate, "What's your name, Airman?"

The young man gulped, "Sergeant Larry Kale, ma'am."

Sandra closed her eyes, "Well, Sergeant, I only play two ways: nice and mean. If you want to play nice with me, then I suggest you get that stick out of your ass and learn that there are _three_ women in this room who could kick your ass to Abydos."

Ethan looked at his wife curiously, "Since when do you know about Abydos?"

She smiled slyly at him, "The trip to the Asgard home world is very long – and Daniel Jackson likes to talk a lot."

"T, you gonna run this show?" Jack asked the big man.

"Indeed, O'Neill, it would be my honor to witness Colonel Carter gain the upper hand once again while sparring with you," Teal'c said with a nod.

Jack glared at him, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, buddy."

"You are welcome, O'Neill."

At first, the sparring was really just the exchanging and blocking of blows … that is, until Sam decided that she wanted to have an actually conversation with Jack while trying to beat the crap out of him.

"You're a chauvinistic bastard!" Sam said as she brought up her right leg in a fierce kick.

Jack caught her foot on his chest, but didn't fall down, just twisted her whole leg, causing Sam to fall flat on her back. "That's insubordination, Colonel!" he shot back calmly.

Sam's glare was icy cold and deadly, most of the men at the SGC (and off world) were terrified of her glare – Jack wasn't most men. Quickly surveying where he was standing, and realizing he was just close enough for her plan to work, Sam's foot shot up in a very dangerous kick – that landed in the _one_ place she knew would take him off his feet in two seconds flat.

The six other men in the room winced in sympathy as they saw Sam's foot connect a few inches away from Jack's reproductive organs: hard, very hard. As he fell to his knees, she slowly got up, breathing heavily.

"_That_ was for what you put me through five years ago with Edora and Laira," she said through gritted teeth.

Jack felt like he wanted to pass out from the pain and embarrassment from both the memories and what Sam had just done to his manliness – it wasn't like her foot hit his balls – then he would just be pissed, but hitting his thigh wasn't that much better. There was silence for uncounted minutes as Jack tried to recover enough strength to sit. Slowly, as if unsure he could, he sat up and glared at Sam.

"Jonas."

Sam glared back, knowing exactly what he was doing, "Kynthia."

"Martouf."

"Fine, then – Hathor."

"Joe." The onlookers backed up a few steps as Jack got to his feet and started a nonviolent face-off with the head of the science department.

"The _other_ me."

"Narim"

"Freya and Anise."

Jack's glare was deadly, "Anise was interested in _Daniel_, Carter. But you want to play that way: Lantesh."

"Shallan."

"Felger."

"He doesn't count," Sam said icily, "I never actually reciprocated the feelings."

"Then neither do Hathor, Anise, Freya and Shallan," Jack shot back.

"_One_: for a while you thought you _did_ love Hathor. Two: I don't care _what_ you say about Anise and Freya – Tok'ra Barbie still counts. Three: Then why did you go back for her and take her away from Ba'al?"

"Pete," was his reply, completely ignoring her words.

There was only one more name that she could say – and it would create a wedge between them bigger than the one that was already there. Instead of thinking about it, she just said the name, "Kerry."

Jack took two steps closer to her, cocked his head to one side and asked calmly, "How do you know about Kerry?"

"I saw you out with her last Wednesday night," Sam said, her voice low.

Before either of them could act on the numerous ways they were thinking of ended the situation, Sandra forced her husband and his team to leave the gym, with her and Sue in tow. When Sue complained in the corridor, Sandra just looked at her and said, "Sue, you _know_ why they were exchanging names, and you know it's not our business to see how it plays out."

She sighed, "Fine. Hey, I'm hungry. Where can a girl get some food around here?"

Ethan smirked at the single mindedness of his sister-in-law. "Come on, we'll show you where the commissary is – won't we, boys?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"You betcha."

Ethan glared at the three of them, "Since when did you guys start copying General O'Neill?"

The three other men looked at each other, contemplating the answer. It was Larry who answered, "Since he told us to keep you in check."

* * *

A/N: Before any of you whine about how being kicked there still hurts - it happened to my dad. His girlfriend was trying to show me and my sisters how to ... disable an attacker and her knee missed her target. 


	9. Sorry

A/N: I'm SO not sure how you guys are going to take this chapter, but please bear with me.

Dedicated to: **SG-Fan**,** Lea**** Marie**, **celticas**, and **withoutreason**. Why? Because I am without any reason or sense.

SG1

Sam and Jack were locked in a staring contest that both Teal'c and Daniel were a little terrified to interrupt. After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, Jack ungloved one of his hands and pointed a finger at Sam, "You're lucky I don't throw you in the brig for striking a commanding officer, Carter. That was uncalled for."

Her clear blue eyes held no trace of the turmoil that was going on beneath her skin. A part of Sam wanted to break down crying and tell Jack how sorry she was, while another part wanted to punch him again. She could tell that he was falling back to their normal pattern of hiding behind the Air Force and she refused to let him know how much that hurt her.

"Yes, sir," was her stone cold reply.

"Good," Jack said, part of him wanting to screw all thoughts of those other women out of her mind, and part still seething over the blow she'd given his upper thigh. Her foot had hit a little too close to his package for him to be comfortable. "Get out of my sight, Carter. I don't want to see you anywhere near this base for the next two days. Dismissed."

Before she left, Sam came up to a snappy salute, "Yes, sir."

And that was the end of it.

Daniel and Teal'c maintained their silence while Jack removed the padding from his body. He glanced up at them angrily when they didn't leave after Carter. "Aren't you going to say something, Daniel?" he asked spitefully.

Daniel shook his head, "Not this time, Jack. You were both wrong, it'll just take some time for you to figure out what you need to do next." He started toward the door of the gym, stopped and turned back to his friend with a nod, "See you tomorrow."

Jack looked up at Teal'c, "You, too?"

Teal'c closed his eyes before saying, "Only twice in my relationship with Drey'auc did our arguments result in blows."

Jack cocked his head to one side, "What happened?"

Teal'c's deep brown eyes met Jack's, "You do not wish to know the circumstances leading up to these events, O'Neill. Only know that after one of them, Ry'ac was conceived; and after the other, a stillborn child."

The Tau'ri man nodded, unsure what to say. "I'll keep that in mind, T."

SG1

"Sam, you disregarded every aspect of the rules of engagement!" Sandra hounded her sister when she reached the commissary looking like a mess.

"Sandra, not now!" Sam nearly shouted. The men of SG-5 looked at her in concern – she was, after all, _their_ Colonel Carter, but said nothing as the sisters fought. "I feel like crap and I was just ordered off the base for the next two days – _don't_ talk to me about the rules of engagement."

Sue cocked her head at her sister, "How are you getting home?"

Sam sighed, rubbing her temple with one hand, "One of my bike's is in the lot, I'll just ride it. It'll give me a chance to clear my head."

On an impulse Sue stood up from her seat and hugged Sam tightly. "Be careful, Sam. It won't do anyone any good if you get yourself thrown in the brig."

Sam nodded as she pulled back with a wordless smile. "See you guys later."

SG1

The rain on his way home wasn't that surprising. What was surprising, however, was the motorcycle parked in his driveway and the very wet woman sitting on top of it. Jack thanked the airman who was driving the standard black SUV responsible for taking all the members of the SGC who had left their cars at Sam's house home for the night, before getting out of the car and walking over to where the theoretical astrophysicist sat in the rain.

Sam turned toward her boss as he walked toward her, hesitatingly and yet firmly. "Hi," she said.

Jack wondered if she forgot the 'sir' on purpose, "Hi." His eyes drifted over her soaking wet form, and that of the motorcycle, "Did you drive all the way from the SGC like that?"

Sam nodded, "I had to make a stop at my house first, though."

"Why?" Jack asked, wondering when this façade of calm that Carter exhorted would fade and reveal the emotions churning beneath the surface.

"To get my resignation letter to hand in to you," she said, reaching beneath her leather jacket to pull out a white envelope covered in a plastic bag to keep the rain off. "I already put one in the mail for General Hammond and President Hayes, sir, so there's really nothing for you to do."

Jack took the letter wordlessly. "Come inside, Carter. You're soaking wet."

Sam shook her head, "That's okay, sir. I was headed home anyway. You can stop by tomorrow to get your car back."

He grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving, "No, Carter. You're going to come inside, take a hot shower and put on some dry clothes before I call you a cab to take home in the morning."

There was nothing Sam could do or say to make Jack change his mind and soon she was standing in his entry way, waiting for him to get her a towel so she could take a shower in the guest bath where she had a few things from previous team nights.

When Jack came back out, her teeth were chattering, "God, Carter, how long were you out there for?"

She shook her head, grabbing the towel desperately, "I don't know." Before his hand could release the cotton cloth into her grip, her hand shot out to still one of them. "I'm so sorry for what I did in the gym, sir. It was out of line for me to bring you down like that … it was just that you hurt me so bad and I wanted to hurt you back."

Jack's chocolate brown eyes met her baby blues. He was silent for a moment before softly saying, "Go take a shower, Carter, and get out of those wet clothes."

She hung her head, not expecting him to forgive her, "Yes, sir."

SG1

A/N: Please tell me it's not hopeless!


	10. Turn the Radio On

As Sam showered and changed into dry clothes, Jack thought about her words to him. He had no doubt in his mind that she had been acting out of some warped sort of passion and need to see him humbled. It wasn't like her foot had hit anything vital – it had just hurt, a _lot_. Was he ready to forgive her yet?

His eyes flickered down to the resignation letter he'd just read for the third time. Was she really serious? Could she do that to them? Just up and leave like that from the SGC because she 'was no longer fulfilling her duty to the best of her ability and was beginning to be compromised by personal feelings'. It was a crap shot excuse – nothing more, nothing less.

Could he afford to lose her? Did he really even have her to begin with?

Sam walked into the room dressed in a pair of sweats, over sized sweat shirt and thick socks, her hair still wet from the shower. Without saying a word she sat on Jack's sofa, waiting for him to speak.

"You know, the only reason I said Jonas's name was to hurt you back," Jack said as he opened his self imposed shell of silence.

Sam nodded, "I know." She sighed, looking up at him, "Look at us. We're trying to hurt each other because we got tired of waiting and being alone? That doesn't make any sense, Jack, and you know it."

"Why?" He asked suddenly, "Why doesn't that make any sense?"

Tears came to Sam's eyes as she tried to not say what her heart yearned for her to yell at the top of her lungs. Jack moved from his seat in his favorite chair to sit beside Sam on the sofa. He leaned in close enough to her to see the silent tears creating two waterfalls on her down turned face. "Sam?" he asked, his voice soft and husky.

She looked up at him, the pain so evident in her eyes that Jack just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and make it all go away. "Because you're not supposed to want to hurt the one you love," she whispered, barely able to talk.

They were silent for minutes that seemed like eternity. It was the ringing of the phone that brought them out of the trance they had willingly fallen into, staring into each other's eyes. "O'Neill," Jack said into the receiver.

Without another word he hung up the phone and turned on his radio to his favorite station. A woman started speaking only seconds after they tuned in.

"Okay, we have a very special request that was just emailed into us a few minutes ago. It's from George, Daniel, Murray, Sue, Sandra and Henry, a shout out to Sam and Jack. They're telling the pair to – and I'm quoting this part – 'Get your acts together or suffer the consequences of the SL's. Call one of us in the morning.' And on a re-affirmative note to Sam and Jack, they told me what you two are playing at – stop it. Now, here's to you two."

Before Sam or Jack could say a word, _Walk Away_ by Kelly Clarkson came on the air, causing each of them to delve into their own thoughts on the lyrics. Sam knew that the SL's were the System Lords – and had no doubt that the president wouldn't turn them over to Anubis or Ba'al … but that didn't mean a transfer to McMurdo wasn't in order if they didn't comply.

_I want a __love__  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I want a man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you going to fight for me  
Die for me  
Live and breathe for me  
Do you care for me  
Cause if you don't then just leave  
_

The lyrics hit home, as they were intended to do. It was so much of Sam's own frame of mind that it was almost eerie. She wanted to feel like a woman, feel the burn of having Jack love her back openly. She wanted him beside her, not running away and cowering in the corner because another man who can openly love her has come into the mix.

"Do you care for me, Jack?" Sam asked, her mind resolved to have it out there and now.

His guarded expression met her open one, "You know I do, Carter. But you have Pete now, don't you?"

Her eyes grew soft with guilt, "I'd let him go right now, if I knew. If I knew that you loved me so much that you'd not only die for me but _live_ for me, as well."

His answer was blunt and to the point, "What the hell have I been doing ever since I met you, if not that?"

Before their conversation could continue, the commercial was over and the second song came on. Both quickly recognized it as one of Cassie's favorites: _Over My Head/Cable Car _by The Fray.

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along   
But that's disregard  
You find another friend and you discard   
As you lose the argument in a __cable__ car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between and  
_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind   
She's on your mind_

After the song ended the woman came back on the air one last time, "Remember Sam and Jack, work it out."

Jack was surprised that someone had pegged his attitude toward Sam so effectively in that song. Some days all he wanted to do was just disengage from it all – from her – and treat everyone like strangers.

He turned off the radio, watching Sam's movements with curiosity. She was so beautiful. Part of him wanted to just take her up into his arms and screw all the science out of her mind forever. Another part knew that even if the president really sighed off on this, he still didn't know how Sam felt.

"What about you?" he asked, knowing that she would understand without having to spell it out.

She was silent, almost too silent for Jack to be comfortable. At long last she asked, "Can I use your phone?"

"For what?"

"I need to call Pete so that I either see him tomorrow to call it off or break up with him over the phone. Which would you prefer?"

Jack smirked lightly, moving in closer to Sam as she stood up from the sofa, walking toward him with a look of determination in her eyes. When she was millimeters away from his face and they were breathing in each other's scents, he whispered, "I don't want you to see him ever again," before his mouth descended on hers and the need took over their bodies entirely.

_A/N: Dedicated to: **spacemonkey1129**_, _**ProudAthena**, **feartoxin **and** mishy-mo**. You guys are awesome._

_So, was this what you guys expected. OH, and **Spamurai**, your vote doesn't count._


	11. Jacob

A/N: Thank you all so much for your support in this story. I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. If you guys review enough, though, I'll write the epilogue!

Dedicated to the most loyal and helpful of my reviewers: **liketoread**, **nogigglingmajor**, **Natters**, and **ALIMOO1971**.

SG1

Sue was eating in the commissary with Sandra, SG-5, and Daniel when the conversation suddenly turned toward her. "Sue, I was wondering how you did what you did to the machine on Thor's ship," Daniel asked curiously.

The triplet blushed and looked down at her empty bowl of blue Jell-O. "I have a Ph.D. in engineering," she mumbled after a few moments of silence.

Daniel nearly spewed his coffee over the table, but swallowed it just in time. SG-5 was laughing at him while Sandra and Sue just grinned at one another, wondering what Daniel's reaction would be if he knew what Sandra's Ph.D. was in.

"Why the hell haven't I heard about this before?" Daniel asked after regaining the ability to speak.

Sue shrugged, "I don't like to advertise that I know more about how cars, trains, planes and ships run than most experts."

"What do you specialize in?" Larry asked, curiously.

Sue's red cheeks flared crimson, "Designing guns and other weapons."

Now all five men were looking at her in shock. Sue looked back innocently, the red in her cheeks lessening now that they knew the truth, "What?"

Before another word could be spoken, the klaxons started blaring, "Unscheduled off world activation!"

Sandra and Sue looked at Daniel and SG-5 worriedly as Daniel got up and ran out of the room, heading for the Control room.

Only five minutes later, a grinning Daniel returned with Jacob following close behind.

SG1

"So, who should we call with this good news?" Jack asked Sam a few hours later after a … erm, _vigorous_ work out.

Sam cocked her head to one side, successfully adding Jack's bare chest into her line of sight. "Hmm … maybe we should just call the radio station. I'm sure that announcer is wondering what we're going to do."

Jack grinned down at her, his arm pulling her against his body once again. "What song should we request?" he asked in a sensuous whisper.

Sam purred in contentment as Jack's skilled hands massaged her skin. After a long moment of silence she said, "_Love will Keep us Together_."

Jack grinned into the soft skin below her ear. "Perfect."

After calling in to the station to request the song, the phone rang again, interrupting the silence Sam and Jack had comfortably fallen into. Jack picked up the phone and before he could say a word a voice on the other end said, "Red alert, red alert – Jacob Carter is on his way there! I repeat: RED ALERT! You have ten minutes until he arrives!"

Jack's eyes widened in horror as he hung up the phone. He turned to Sam as he began to straighten up the mess he and Sam had just made, "You're dad's on his way over. We've got ten minutes."

"Oh, shit!"

SG1

Jacob Carter sat quietly in the SUV as the Airman driving him to Jack's house paid attention to the road. After catching up with Sue and Sandra, and introducing both of them formally to Selmak, Jacob was now on his way to Jack's house to see what he could do about getting the two of them to stop acting like idiots.

The SUV pulled up to Jack's driveway and Jacob noticed a few things at once: first, the lights were on in the living room, creating the silhouette of two people dancing; second, Sam's beloved motorcycle was sitting unattended in the driveway – and the rain.

"Drive me over to Sam's house, Airman," Jacob called from the backseat, pulling out the cell phone that Daniel had given him to report on the 'situation' with.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Daniel. It's me, Jacob. Mission completed."

"Really? Wow! I really didn't expect those song requests to work."

"Well, apparently it did," Jacob said with a smirk as Jack's house faded into the distance and the car drove on.

"Cool. Listen, Jacob, I've gotta go – it's really late and I need to get some sleep. Oh, and don't look in the left drawer in Sam's bathroom."

"What? Why?"

"Bye, Jacob."

Jacob dialed a different number after hanging up with Daniel. "O'Neill."

"Hi, Jack."

There was a pause before the younger man answered, "Jacob. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. I'm spending the night at Sam's house – can you tell her for me?"

"Sure…"

"Yes, Jack, I know what you guys are doing. I'm going to be on Earth for about a week. How 'bout lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Jack said, after asking Sam if that was okay.

"Great. Then I can give you my big long lecture about what will happen if you ever hurt Sam," Jacob said with a grin as the car pulled up outside Sam's house. At the stunned silence on the other end, Jacob couldn't help but say, "Don't worry, Jack – Ethan got through it with only minor injuries."

Jack still couldn't bring himself to say anything, so Sam took the phone away and said, "Good night, Dad."

"Night, Sam. Have fun – but not too much fun."

Sam snorted before hanging up.

Jacob walked into Sam's house, noting the various cars in the driveway. He wasn't that sleepy, and Selmak wanted to talk, so Jacob got out Sam's photo album that no one but him knew about and started flipping through the pages.

He noticed one picture of the girl's mother – Sharon, while she was a few months pregnant with them. _She looks like them_, Selmak noted softly.

"Yeah, she does." His finger traced the familiar lines on his dead wife's face. Two of his girls had found loving men who would take care of them and treat them right, all he had to do now was make sure Sue found a great man to take care of her.

Selmak reminded her host of the way Daniel and Sue had been flirting in the commissary earlier. Perhaps he didn't have to worry about his girls anymore, after all?

SG1

A/N: So? What do you guys think? You gonna review and tell me what you want to see for an epilogue?


	12. Epilogue

_A/N: It's an original title, isn't it? This is the last one, folks! I hope you enjoyed the ride. _

"Mark, did you get the mail?" Debby asked her husband as he walked in from a long day at work.

He nodded, setting down his briefcase with a sigh, "Yeah, not much. I did find something in there from Sam, though."

Debby raised her eyebrows, "Have I forgotten an anniversary?"

Mark shook his head, "Not that I know of. It could just be Sam writing a letter."

"Well, open it."

"I'm getting' to it! Hold your horses, woman."

Debby glared at her husband, snatching the letter from his hands. She opened it and her eyes went wide in shock as she read the card. "Oh my God! Honey, Sam's getting married!"

"What? Did she and Pete get back together?"

"No, this says the groom's name is Jack O'Neill." Debby looked at her husband with a sense of confusion, "Didn't your father talk about him before?"

"Yeah, he said that Jack was Sam's CO. That's impossible that they're getting married."

Their telephone rang, caller ID revealing Sam's cell phone number on the screen. "Hello?" Mark asked as he picked up the land line.

"Hi, Mark," Sam said, obviously nervous. "Did you get my card?"

"Yeah, we just got it. Care to explain?"

"First I want to know if you guys are coming or not?"

"Are Sandra and Sue coming?"

He heard his sister snort, "They better be – Sandra and Sue are both _in_ the wedding."

Mark sighed, "Sure, we'll be there."

"Good. Now answer your door."

"What, there's no" suddenly the doorbell rang and Mark went to answer it, finding his sisters and three men he didn't recognize standing on the other side behind his father. "Oh," he said, hanging up the phone he still held in his hand, "This should be interesting."

SG1

Sue leaned in for another kiss, relishing the feel of his arms around her very feminine and curvy body.

"Daniel! HELP! Jack can't find the paper he wrote his vows on!" Ethan said, running into the room and yelling at the best man in a panic.

Daniel groaned, pulling away from his girlfriend with a sigh. He turned to Ethan and said exasperatedly, "It's on top of the nightstand, where he put it last night so he wouldn't forget it."

Just then Sandra ran in, out of breath and very pregnant, "Sue! Thank, God! We can't find the extra bottle of hair spray – or the blue garter!"

Now it was Sue's turn to groan. She kissed Daniel softly on the lips before walking over to her sister, "Let's go – I'll help you find the damn garter."

Daniel sighed as he watched the two identical women walk out of the room, dressed in peridot gowns that accented their shapely figures perfectly.

"Let's go," Ethan said, waiting for the other man to get up. They were in the chapel at the Air Force Academy, only one hour away from Sam and Jack getting married. Daniel was the best man, with Teal'c and Ethan as groom's men, Cassie was Sam's maid of honor, with her two sisters as bride's maids. It was a small wedding party, with General Hammond officiating, but it was quite possibly the hardest event for the press to get into on the face of the planet. That is, expect for one Ms. Donavan, who was a friend of the bride and had the exclusive on the wedding and reception.

The guest list was long, and short at the same time: Sam's brother, Mark, was there with his family. And they were, quite possibly, the only civilians there other than Ms. Donavan and the President's family. Thor was there, with a holographic image covering up his true form. Lya arrived, representing the Nox. Bra'tac, Ishta, Ry'ac and Ka'ryn were even present to lend in the support of the Free Jaffa Nation. Even Jonas Quinn was able to get the weekend off to visit them all from Kelwona. Not to mention the majority of the SGC that was in attendance.

Jack's heart was pounding in his throat as the wedding quartet started playing the song chosen by Teal'c, Daniel and Cassie for Sam to walk down the isle to. A smirk lit up his face when he recognized the chords to '_We're Off To See The Wizard_'. Some of the guests didn't understand, but those who knew SG-1 knew the importance.

"I Jack, take you Samantha, to be my Dorothy …"

"I Samantha, take you Jack, to be my Scarecrow …"

SG1

Daniel smiled at his two friends, thrilled that they were so happy at last. They deserved some happiness after everything that they had been through in the past eight years.

"Penny for your thoughts," a very feminine voice said softly into Daniel's ear.

He turned and found Sue sitting next to him, in _Teal'c's_ seat, smiling. "What's on your mind, Daniel?"

Daniel grinned at his girlfriend, taking her hand in his, his thumb gently traced circles over the back of her hand, "Would you believe me if I said I was thinking about the speech I have to make in a few minutes?"

Sue giggled, "Nope. I have to make one, too, remember? You're not going to get any sympathy from me." She looked down at her watch and noticed it was time to give the speeches, "Speaking of which…"

Sue stood up and took a microphone from the stage, "Excuse me, everyone, it's time for the speeches. My name is Sue Carter, I'm Sam's older sister by approximately half an hour, and I'd like to go first."

Sam and Jack turned their attention to Sue, along with everyone else in the hall. Sue smiled at her sister and brother-in-law warmly, "I haven't known Jack that long, but it feels like I've known him for years. You see, every time in the past seven in a half years when I would talk to Sam about how her life was going she'd always mention this great guy that she loved so much but could never have a relationship with."

Her eyes misted over as she continued, "And then I met him, in a very ironic twist of fate and mistaken identities – and I saw them together. It was then that I knew that they were meant to be together. You can't live your life with regrets about 'should have's or 'would have's, and for a while I thought that's what Sam and Jack were doing … of course, then I talked to the President and he explained it all to me." A wave of chuckles went through the room – most of the base had heard that phone call.

"I've seen Sam in a lot of relationships," Sue continued, a stray tear falling from her eye, "And I've been in my fair share, myself. So it's not a very light thing for me to say that the two of them complete each other. They're soul mates in every sense of the term, and all I can hope for is to one day be half as happy as you are right now."

Next up was Teal'c, after the wave of applause died down and tears were wiped from numerous eyes. He stood up with the microphone and said, "I have but one thing to say to the newlyweds, but I could not say it on my own. So, in the words of President Henry Hayes: It's about damn time!"

The laughter in response to the normally stoic Teal'c's words was too great for anyone to speak for long moments. The sentiment was shared by all.

Soon the dancing began, and when the reception was in full swing, many (rather intoxicated) people walked up to Sandra and thanked her for volunteering to go first in the speeches and doing such a wonderful job, while Sue was bombarded with many people asking her when the baby was due.

Daniel laughed as he danced with Sue after extracting her from such a flock of individuals. "That's what you get for having a familiar face," he said with a grin.

Sue grinned back, leaning in for a kiss, she said, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Never."

"So you'll stay with me, even though I look like Sam?" Sue asked, still unsure where her relationship with Daniel was headed. She loved him so much, everything about him, but she was terrified for the same reason.

He leaned in to kiss her again, whispering, "Always."

_A/N: This last chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed. I'd list you all, but it's late and I'm lazy. ...And I just watched '200' and my grin is contagious. _


End file.
